


For You I Created The Sun

by ReaderNotWriter1996



Category: GoA, Gods of Asgard, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creation, Drama, First Meeting, M/M, frienship, light - Freeform, skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderNotWriter1996/pseuds/ReaderNotWriter1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hearth crash lands into Blitz's apartment drained from magic, Blitz has an urge to save him, after all it's just rude to let a guest die in your home. Fic about Blitz and Hearth's first meeting and the story of how Hearth ended up with his own sun bed at Blitz's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Created The Sun

**For You I Created The Sun**

I have only ever crafted one thing while under pressure in my life, until my contest with Junior that is, and let's be honest in a situation like that you can't help but be under pressure. The same thing could be said about my first encounter with Hearthstone. That day it was either work my (very fashionable) socks off or lose the most majestic angel I have ever set eyes on. OK so admittedly he's an Elf not an 'Angel' but I swear even in that first meeting I would have happily worn socks and sandals with a mixed pattern suite ensemble if he'd have asked me too. But we're getting off topic here.

When he fell through the Gateway from Alfhein the guy was already in a bad way. His shaggy blond hair was matted and charred, his black and white outfit, a classic by anyone's standards, was still smoking slightly as his ripped t-shirt hung from his willowy frame. Exhaustion radiated from him, I was surprised he was able to stand for as long as he did, managing to make a few wild hand gestures (which I later learned was him trying to ask where he was) before passing out on my burgundy hallway carpet. His skin was ivory white with a network of veins standing out a dark green colour against the pale skin of his long neck; Veins that were creeping steadily up his face towards his neckline and fanning out across his shoulders, below his tattered shirt until they ran their tracks down his willowy arms. Given my aversion to certain types of light I knew about the effect the elements can have on different beings from the nine realms; Dwarves like myself turn to stone in the sun, Midgardian's flesh blisters and boils when they touch Muspellhein's fire and elves, well everyone knows that the elves of Alphein need sun to survive.

Hauling the guys skinny little ass off of the floor I threw him over my shoulder, he really didn't weigh much at all. Carrying him over to the couch I placed him down as gently as I could, being careful not to knock his head against the armrest of 'Soulfully Rested Crafted by Teaghue Gruffamber'. It was hard to keep my limbs under control as I dashed around the room the moment I'd set him down, turning on every light in the small apartment. Although artificial light wouldn't do the same job it would have to work until I figured out what to do to help the gorgeous half dead elf now lying unconscious on my sofa. The thought came to me in a flash while I was groping around a light bulb looking for the flip switch that sat just below it. My fingers were shaking slightly as I finally found the switch and they continued to tremble as I made my way over tot he phone mounted against the wall, struggling to punch in the correct number, all the while never taking my eyes off of the celestial beauty of his face.

"Nabbi hi. Hypothetically... where would I get one of those Midgardian sun bed things... hypothetically of course" Nabbi just grunted in answer to my question, the babbling noise of the bar almost drowning him out. Nabbi was everyone's go-too guy; you need to find someone? Nabbi can get them found, Lost something? Nabbi can get it replaced, need something getting? Nabbi can get it for you. Nabbi knows everyone and everyone knows Nabbi, it's practically part of his job description. While I was waiting my eyes kept drifting, unintentionally, back towards the elf laying limply across the couch while my foot tapped out a swift even rhythm. Although the green veins criss crossing my mysterious guest's body hadn't gotten any better they didn't appear to be getting any worse either which I took to be a good sign. After a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line Nabbi _finally_ got back to the phone "No beds, got bulbs though-"

"I'll take them! Any chance you can get them to me now? As in within the next half an hour now?" I could hear him sighing on the other end of the line, something which made my erratically moving foot move even more accelerated way, whether he was disapproving of the favour I'd asked him to do or the fact I'd cut him off mid sentence I just couldn't bring myself to care "I'll see what I can do" came the grumpy reply, I knew Nabbi wasn't happy about this and I knew I'd owe him a big time for it but it was necessary, and for the sake of the elf on my couch, completely worth it. Making my way over to the kitchenette I pressed the button to bring up my storage unit, emptying it in one fell swoop, trinkets and tools skidded across the floor, this space was the perfect place for a sun bed, just the right size and could be hidden away so as not to disrupt the theme of the rooms décor. Pulling down the shelf from the alcove I leant it against one of the kitchen cupboards before pulling out the sewing tape measure coiled in my pocket and measuring the spaces' dimensions. All the while moving as fast as I could so I was never away from the unconscious elf for very long, I wasn't going to have him dying on my while he was a guest in my home.

Before today my studio had only ever been used to make clothes before, very designer clothes, but just clothes and so my first order of business was to clear aside all my fashion tools to haul out the old crafting tools that had once been my father's, at least I'd finally be putting them to good use even under these peculiar circumstances. I tried not to think about the task ahead of me, I'd only ever been a mediocre crafter to start with, adding in the pressure of creating something to hopefully cure a half dead elf and my nerves started to fray like cheap burlap. Lugging the heavy work bench away from the wall I placed it so I had a clear view of my living room through the open doorway so as to better keep an eye on the elf's condition which wasn't looking good, the green veins were now two shades darker than they had been while his face was a shade paler than it was mere minutes ago. From there I set to work hammering, moulding, smelting and riveting. My hands were shaking and I was sweating so much from nerves that it was running down into my eyes, waves of nausea rushed to my stomach but still I kept on, crafting a make-shift bed, just large enough to fit in the alcove, what did I really need that space for anyway?

Every time I felt too skittish, my hands shook wildly out of control or I became too short of breath I looked up to the beautiful face in front of me never failing to find comfort in the strong slight features it possessed. I was doing this for him.

I became so engrossed in the task in front of me I didn't hear the rapping of knuckled against my front door until Nabbi was practically bashing the door down. Once I was pulled from my focus I raced to the door, nearly tripping over my own feet as I did so and banging my hip against the couch armrest in the process, before swinging the door widely open, causing a startled Nabbi to almost fall though the now clear entrance way thanks to the force he'd been exerting on the door. Three long bulbs that were taller than he was propped against his body; Nabbi looked furious at the whole situation.

"You know kid there are quicker and easier ways of doing this" Staring at him blankly it took me a minute, in my stressed and worried state to comprehend what Nabbi was saying. "Oh no! No no no no no" stepping aside I let Nabbi look into the apartment so he could see the elf I was currently in the middle of trying to help. Nabbi raised one dark eyebrow, looking between me and the elf before gesturing behind him "I've got the rest downstairs". It took us three journeys to get all 24 bulbs up to the apartment, each time I left I felt myself becoming more nervous about the state of my guest. Once the task was finished a quick handshake and nod was all that was shared between me and Nabbi before the shorter dwarf went on his way, he'd call in his favour when he needed it.

Looking at the stack of lamps in front of me I finally felt a blossom of hope growing inside of me. Glancing around the apartment at the number of lamps that I had rearranged to bathe the elf in light gave me an idea. Unscrewing the bulbs from their holders one by one it only took a bit of twiddling with pliers to rearrange the holders for the sun bulbs. I knew what the effects the lights would have on me but my nameless elf guest was steadily getting worse, sweat now collecting on his brow, hands quivering as the occasional tremor ran through his body. Besides if I closed the studio door the effects of the lights wouldn't damage me as much. Creating a cage of light around the elf I restarted my work in the next room fitting the remaining bulbs to the makeshift tanning bad, my stress level somewhat depleted now I knew the elf in the next room had some way to get his strength back and that he wasn't going to just die on me.

Moving my creation from the studio into the alcove of the main lounge had to be one of the trickiest tasks I had ever encounter, the device was bulky and heavy and the moment I swung the door of the studio open I felt my skin begin to prickle but still I pushed on heaving the heavy machinery out of the room and into the black wood surroundings of the alcove, which was thankfully at floor level meaning that there was no lifting required. Once the bed was in place and hooked up to the electric mains I dismantled my earlier lamp modification, adding the remaining bulbs to the bed. The tips of my fingers were already calcifying but I kept on, I'd come too far for anything to stop me now.

Lifting the elf from the couch onto the sun almost drained the remainder of my energy, I was sure he had gotten heavier the longer he'd been in the healthier light but to be honest I think I'd just managed to drain my energy in my panic and rush, plus the lights that were helping him certainly weren't helping me right now. Lowering him onto the sun bed I turned it on before lowering it down, I'd hopefully regain my strength enough to raise it again before he awoke but I couldn't risk any more exposure to light right now I was too weak, too drained to really even consider moving. Collapsing down with exhaustion I flopped onto the very couch I had just removed my guest from before I closing my eyes trying to catch my breath for the first time in hours.

I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep until I was awoken by banging, loud banging. Sitting up with a start my head whipped around to face the, currently hidden, alcove where I had deposited my elf. Racing to the lever I raised the bed as quickly as I could, shutting the lights off and helping my guest to his feet once the bed was fully raised. I gave the elf a moment as he stared around the room, his stunning blue eyes wide in fear.

"Hey I'm sorry about that" I said, hanging my head in shame "I was trying to help but the lights not good for me..." my words trailed off as my guest seemed to be paying no attention to what I was saying as his gaze was still turned away from me studying his surroundings, he either wasn't paying attention or he just didn't care. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked, once more trying to engage the stranger in conversation, something must have alerted him to my words as he suddenly swivelled his head around to directly face me while I was in the middle of speaking. Staring at my lips a soft smile spread across his face, he began to make gestures with his hands before stopping his face suddenly falling into a glum expression. Changing the motion of his hands he began to gesture,first at his ears and then at his mouth. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was trying to say.

"You're deaf?" A rhetorical question, said more to myself than to him and yet I got a nod in reply. Studying him quickly I noticed how his eyes were focused on my lips "But you read lips?" Another question, directly aimed at him this time and another nod in response. "You communicate any other way?" Instead of a nod I got gesture this time, something I took to mean _Sign Language._ It was my turn to know this time, an acknowledgement that I'd understood.

"I'm Blitzen by the way" The elf smile before making his way to the counter where a pen and paper rested. I watched his writing upside down as he spelled out H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E. "Hearth! I like it" I exclaimed, unable to keep the glee from my voice. Finally I had a name for my tall, blond, handsome stranger. "Though you're going to have to teach me that sign language. Can't have you writing stuff down every time you need to speak" It was Hearth's turn to beam in pleasure now, a rosy tint colouring his cheeks and spreading up his ears and down his neck. The guy looked as if I'd just complemented his entire wardrobe, something that I would have done willingly, the elf had style. All that was really needed with that outfit was a little splash of colour...


End file.
